mike_and_angelofandomcom-20200213-history
Mike and Angelo Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to the Wiki for 80s/90s CITV sitcom "Mike and Angelo" - a show where an American boy named Mike is moved to Cricklewood, London by his newly-divorced mother Rita. Here, he discovers a mysterious wardrobe in his new house which he opens to find Angelo, a fun-loving alien who is able to walk on ceilings among other superhuman talents. Each episode, Angelo - usually with a Mike in tow, causes mischief and outlandish situations which require being resolved by the cast in each episode. In total, there was 123 episodes across 12 series between 1989 and 2000. This Wiki aims to provide basic info on the show, and the characters and universe within it. [Please be aware that this wiki is quite new so some areas and articles are not finished. Feel free to add and edit anything you believe the site needs - though do remember to be responsible. Thank you and enjoy the wiki!] Places to Start Character Directory Looking for a particular character but can't find them? Check out the character directory! The Summarised Plot of "Mike and Angelo" The series-by-series guide for everything you need to know about the plot of "Mike and Angelo" Key Articles Angelo The alien from another dimension who quite literally turns everyone's lives upside down. Mike Meets Angelo A mysterious wardrobe left in an empty house proves to be more out-of-this-world as initially thought - The first episode of "Mike and Angelo". 7 Larkswood Lane The house where all the action takes place. The "Mikes" All the characters who have taken up the mantle of being the titular "Mike". With Thanks To As "Mike and Angelo" is not the most well known show in existance, there are few sources to refer to for relevant information online. As a result, this Wiki has to use these same sources multiple times to refer to information for the wiki. Here are some particularly valuable sources which have proved helpful for writing this wiki: * Glad You Remember - a very good site on a selection of 80s/90s Kids shows, with one of which being Mike and Angelo. They act as the only source which has a complete episode guide (with descriptions) so has been valuable when filling gaps which can't be fixed by any available episodes. If you are also looking for a large array of production notes for the show (including an interview with Pressman & Cathro) - almost certainly go in their direction. https://gladyouremember.webs.com/mikeangelo.htm * VideotapeFTW (and their sources) and other uploaders of the show - there is no way this wiki could exist without anyone uploading Mike and Angelo to the internet. Their uploads act as the most accurate way to get information for the show, so are very useful for writing about characters and episodes alike. (Playlists exist featuring all found episodes of the show, with one linked here https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgL0SksGrLegBH6aIdGLYjTcTA2Imsr29) * And of course, with extra special thanks to the cast and crew of "Mike and Angelo" - as absolutely none of this would have existed without them. Category:Browse